sleeping through the night
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles runs away from his mate Theo with their son Harry to the Hale pack.
1. Chapter 1

He had a child with him, which was Derek first thought when he saw the young teen turn up at his door carrying a sleeping little boy. He was tucked in the teen's hold his head resting on the older boy's shoulder a blanket warped around his small body. "Please I heard you take strays." The teen said looking up at him with large warm amber whisky eyes.

"I do."

"P…Please sir me and my child need a safe place we have been walking for days to get here." He said, Derek could see the tiredness in the teen's eyes, his skin was pale and he had deep bags around his eyes.

He moved aside and let both the teen and the child into his home. The boy let out a sigh at the warmth that flooded his body as he stood in hallway. "Come into the living room." Derek said waving his hand to the room with the fire place. The teen walked into the room and knelt on the floor by the fire place still holding the little boy "May I ask why you're here?" He asked as he sat down and watched them as the teen moved the little boy to lay down in his lap. The teen looked down at the boy as he ran his fingers thought the soft chocolate curls

"My name is Stiles and this is my son Harry. We has to run from our alpha he…he…went crazy. He got this insane idea of creating hybrids and… and these other weres turned up and …and…and…" He broke down into tears.

Derek felt horrified and he took a blanket off the sofa and placed it over the shaking teen's shoulder "I…I left after the rest of the pack started to attack the alpha, I didn't want to know who won I just wanted to leave." He sobbed

"Were you the alpha's mate?" The wolf asked, Stiles sniffed and nodded as he whipped his eyes

"Was but the moment he sent a large lizard man in to our bed in hope to create a lizard cross fox hybrid I broke our bond. No wait he broke our bond by doing that." He said sniffing "I told my dad who is an alpha of another pack and he went to kill him. He told me about you and this place…"

"Stiles its okay, you and your kit is safe here." He smiled softly "What is your father's name?" He asked

"John Stilinski." He told him as Harry started to fuss

"The Sheriff?" Derek asked he looked shocked as Stiles turned to him and nodded

"You know my dad?"

"Yeah I know John."

The wolf took Stiles to one of the spare rooms the house was quiet but the teen could heat the soft beat of heart beats around the house and that calmed him a little. Harry had woken up to see in was somewhere new "Mama." He whispered, Stiles forced a smile to his face and looked down at his little boy

"There you are sleeping beauty." He smiled, Harry saw a tall dark haired man walking with them to the bed room and he whimpered "This is Derek he is being good enough to us stay with him." He told him as he walked into the bed room and placed on the bed. That is when Derek saw the bruise on the boy skin

"Will daddy find us?"

"No sweet heart I won't let him hurt you again." Stiles said as he took the child's shoes off and then covered him with blankets

"I will ask Deaton to come over to check you both out to make sure you're okay." Derek told him, Stiles heard of Deaton from his father and nodded as he wiped his eyes

"Th…thank you Mr Hale you have been very kind." The wolf wanted to reach out and wipe the tears of his skin but he kept his hands by his side.

"You and Harry can stay as long as you like, I'm sure the rest of the pack will happy to have another little one running around." There was a quietness between then before Derek talked again "I will bring up a hot drink for both of you and some food."

"Thanks I could eat." Stiles smiled as Derek walked back down the stairs.

Once the hot drinks were drunk and the food was ate Stiles sat watching his kit sleeping curled up with a teddy bear that Derek found. He sat on the bed for the first time in weeks and he wanted to feel safe enough to sleep he wanted to be able to smile like he use to but the cuts still burn from the Kanima that his ex-mate sent after him. Harry started to whimper and cry in his sleep making Stiles lay down and turn to face him as he gently pulled the boy close to him. Letting his scent comfort the child and it did. "Shhh its okay mama is here." He whispered softly to the boy as he stopped whimpering.

The next day filled Stiles dread he knew he had to face the rest of Derek's pack or at least the strays he picks up…who could be his pack… he thought. He open his eyes and looked towards the end of the bed to see his little boy still holding the werewolf cuddly toy as he looked up at the TV in the room. Stiles frowned when he saw that Harry was watching the news. He was grateful for the little sleep he did have and as he sat up and rubbed his eyes before getting to his knees and pulling Harry onto his lap "Hey baby what you doing up so early?" Stiles asked, Harry looked up at him showing the small bruised cheek and cut lip that broke Stiles heart seeing those wounded made by Harry's father.

"It's not early mama." Harry smiled at him, Stiles chuckled and kissed his forehead

"It's early for me baby." Stiles said his voice was thick with sleep as he sat up.

Harry nuzzled into Stiles lap and they both sat there watching TV and then a face Stiles knew appeared on the face "Mama look Daddy is on telly." The boy said pointing the screen before turning away and hiding his face into Stiles chest shaking. The teen warped his arms around his kit and held him close kissing his forehead as he watched the news. He saw his father appear on the screen alive and talking, Stiles felt himself let out a shaky sigh as his father said about what Raeken the alpha was forcing some of his pack to breed with other weres to create hybrids and the Sheriff of Beacon Hill who is the Alpha of the Stilinski pack killed Raeken and those weres fought alongside of deranged alpha.

"Look Harry its Granddaddy." Stiles said trying to keep the boy's mind off the monster.

"Granddaddy." Harry whispered as he looked at the screen.

Stiles changed the channel for some cartoons and the boy was sat there with his eyes glued to screen as Stiles sat back and watching him. There was a knock on the door and Stiles turned to see Derek walk in "Hi." He whispered softly

"Its okay he won't hear what you say?" He said smiled weakly. Derek walks into the room and sat on the bed

"Deaton will be by after breakfast so if you and little one was to have breakfast and met the pack now would be a good time." He smiled

"Yeah thanks, we will be down soon we just need a good scrub." Stiles told him.

"We have two bathrooms on this floor, the first one is the last one on the right and the other one is the last one on the left. And there are towel in the closet."

After Stile bathed Harry and then himself they dressed in clothes that Derek gave him. The close on him are a bit baggy and the ones on Harry were really too big. Stiles had to carrying him down the stairs and into the kitchen. There he stood holding his son as the whole of Derek's pack looked at them "Mama." Harry whimpered

"Shhh baby your safe." Stiles said

"Would you like something to eat?" A dark haired woman said with a soft smile

"Yes please." Stiles said as he walked towards the table and sat down placing Harry next to him.

"Hello little man would you like some pancakes?" The woman asked, bright warms eyes shinned at the thought

"For me and mama!"

"Of course." She chuckled as she walked over to the oven. A dark haired boy smiled at Stiles and pushed a cup of coffee towards him

"I'm Scott McCall that is my mum Mellissa." He pointed to the woman at the oven, Stiles nodded as he sipped his coffee he could see that they look alike. "This is my mate Isaac that is Lydia and Jackson. Erica and Boyd there are more about but they are either still sleeping or out at work." He smiled

"It's nice to meet you all, I am Stiles and this is my son Harry."

"How come we never met you before if your father is the sheriff?" A boy known as Jackson asked, Stiles knew that is teen will pissed him off.

"I was already mated to…to…Harry's father and umm wasn't living with him anymore. Also my father's pack are foxes we don't normal mingle with wolves."

After breakfast they moved into the living room where the pack started to drift in and out of the house going to college or work. Then Deaton turned up and then the rest of the pack left leaving only Mellissa and Derek as Stiles learnt Scott's mother is works at the hospital she often come to see the pack to check on all of them. "Hello Stiles your father spoke highly of you." Deaton said

"I can say the same he speak of you as if you are a great wizard." The teen smiled. The man laughed and nodded

"Well close enough. Shall we look you over first to show your son there is nothing to worry about?" He asked, Stiles nodded as Harry looked up at him with a worried look.

They walked into Derek's offices where Mellissa joined them to help out the best she could. Stiles sat in the chair as Harry coloured in a colouring book Lydia brought for him. "John filed me but I am shocked it took you so long to get here?" Deaton said

"Ummm I left quickly and what little I did have didn't last long between food and trying to find a warm place for the night." Stiles said quietly as he looked up at them.

"Are you pregnant due to the forced breeding?" The man asked, Stiles stiffen and sat quietly looking down at the Harry thinking of his answer

"I might have been."

"What do you mean?" Mellissa asked softly as she sat near Stiles. The teen took a deep breath and ran his fingers though his hair

"Well… afterwards Theo and this lizard man left and I knew many of those wolves who were attack by these visiting weres have been taken a potion that kills off any chance of the seed taking root so. I took a bottle than I gathered my son and went to find my father who I knew was nearby. Dad wanted to visit but I told him stay at the hotel and I would come to him." Both Deaton and Mellissa dropped their jaws

"Stiles I am so sorry." The dark haired woman said to him.

After Deaton finished looking at him it was Harry's turn and the boy was shy and kept looking away "How about a lolly pop?" Mellissa said as she pulled out a red lolly, the boy smiled and popped it into his mouth and squealed happily letting Deaton look at the child. They found bruises dotted all over the boy and more cuts and Stiles kept quiet until they were done and then went back to his colouring.

"Stiles what happen to Harry?" The man asked

"How do you think my mate forced me into bed with my attack." Stiles told them as he walked over to his little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry smiled up at Stiles as he coloured his book, the teen bent down and kissed the top of the boy's head before he stood up and looked at Deaton who had a still look of anger on his face. While Mellissa was ready to cry. "H…How are you both sleeping." The dark haired woman asked

"Well I'm lucky if I get a couple hours a night and Harry will only sleep if I'm there." He told them as he rubbed the back of head

"Stiles I am going to give you something to help you sleep." The teen frowned slightly but nodded any way

"Sure doc but it won't work." Stiles told him as he rubbed his arms

"Why won't it?" He asked

"Werefox most pills don't work on me trust me Theo tried." Stiles told him, Deaton raised an eye brow at him before looking at Stiles

"Stiles when did Theo start going…?"

"Crazy?" Deaton nodded, sighing Stiles rubbed his tried eyes "I'm not quite sure he went out one night with some friends he was gone for two days before he came back covered in blood and terrified out of mind. I couldn't get him to talk for a whole months he would just hide in the spare bed room. Then one day he walked out and acted a normal for a short time." Deaton pulled something out of his bag and handed it to him

"Trust me this will help." The man told him, Stiles smiled weakly and took the bottle and put them in his pocket.

"I will try them."

Stiles and Harry left the room and went back to the living room, Harry curled onto Stiles lap and curled up "Sleepy baby?" Harry nodded and nuzzled in close as Stiles held him close "Then just sleep. Mama will be here when you wake up." He smiled softly as he ran his fingers though the curly dark hair. After a moment Stiles looked up and saw Scott placed drink on the small table next to the chair. "Thank you." He whispered.

"It's okay." He smiled as he walked back over to the sofa where the curly blonde was sitting on the other sofa. Scott said down and pulled Isaac into his lap as Stiles closed his eyes as he kept running his fingers through the child's hair.

Derek walked Deaton out the house and stood by the man's car crossing his arms cross his chest "Anything I need to know?" He asked the man. Deaton put his bag into the car before looking at the wolf

"The child is scared he only trust his mother however I think he will be okay. Stiles on the other hand…I'm worried for him I don't think he has time to think though what happen to them yet. He is so worried about looking after his son that his own needs are being put second." Deaton said, Derek looked angry as he buried his fingers nails into the palms of his hands "His mate did the worst thing possible he broke Stiles trust and their bond. He had to make the hardest choice to ask for another alpha to kill his mate to protect the pack from his alpha's madness."

"John called about what happen after he confronted Theo. The other were's he brought in fraught with him to protect their claims but they were outnumbered and John's pack won." Deaton nodded and rubbed the back of his head

"I'm going there now to look at the rest of the pack." He said, Deaton went to get into his car when he stopped and looked back at Derek

"Show him kindness show him love. Let him know there is someone out there other than his father he can trust." The man told the wolf as he got into his car.

The alpha walked back inside and looked towards Stiles who was sipping his coffee while the others talked to him. Stiles little boy was curled up in his lap cuddling the toy wolf. Mellissa walked out of the kitchen and kissed the top of Scott's and Isaac's head before walking over to Stiles "Is there anything you need?" She whispered

"Just some clothes of Harry." He said "But I can always get that." He told her, the dark haired woman smiled at him

"It's okay let me get a couple of things for him and for you." She told him as she patted his knee and stood up and walked out the house.

Later on …

Stiles was stood in the kitchen making cookies for Harry when he hear "Cookies!" That came from a happy group of pups. Turning around Stiles saw a group of pups pile into the kitchen and looking at him with hope. He could see their noises sniffing the air

"Sorry." Said a dark haired girl "They like to visit the pack." She smiled as she waded her way into the kitchen "I'm Kira."

"I'm Stiles and I've got enough cookies." He smiled at her

"I'm sure they will love you for that." She grinned, Stiles walked over to the other counter where there is a small blow of cooled Cookies. Harry was stood there pouting at Stiles until he gave the biggest in the bowl

"Go on don't think I wouldn't forget about you." He smiled as the boy made a yipping sound and sat at the table with his cookie and milk before the teen turned to the small cookie driving beings and started to hand them out to them. He smiled at the happy purring and growling before he watched them scatter though out the house.

Kira smiled before she looked back at Stiles who offered her one "Thank you." They sat at the table while Harry nibbled on his cookie as they drink their coffee "So another fox does that make you The Sheriff's son?"

"Yeah." Stiles said quietly, she nodded as she picked at the cookie he looked down at his own "Why do you have so many children with you?" Stiles asked her

"Oh they are not mine, they are orphans their mothers and fathers were killed by hunters or by rouge wolves." She said "A guy called Jorden takes care of them and we help out they love the pack. They give Derek a head ache but he is good with them." Kira told him as she sipped her tea, Stiles smiled at the thought of a dozen little monsters jumping Derek for a piggy back ride.

"Why does this Jorden guy take care of them?" He asked, she shrugged as she took a bite of her cookie and hummed at the taste

"Not really too sure but I think it's was because he was orphan when he was a kid himself." She told him.


	3. Chapter 3

John turned up the next day, he stood in the door away of the room his son was sleeping and watched the way Stiles acted when he thought no one was looking at him. "Granpapa!" Came the cry and John smiled as he watched Harry run towards him, he bent down and picked up the little fox kit and let the boy nuzzle his chest. John looked up to see Stiles looking back at him with a small smile on his face

"How long have you been standing there for?" Stiles asked

"Not long." He told him as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

He sat on the bed placing the duffle bag on the bed "It's all I could get." John told him as the kit kept holding him and wasn't going to let go any time soon. Stiles pulled the bag close to him and open it up and let out a choking sob as he looked at what was left of his life with Theo "He got angry when he found out you left and destroyed the rest." John told him as he watched Stiles pull out some clothes and some of his paper work for the course he was taking.

"Its okay dad I figured he would do something." He whispered as he wiped his eyes and looked up at him "Thank you." He said as John warped his arms around his son and pulled him close and kissed his forehead as Stiles cried into his shoulder.

…FLASH BACK…

John paced his motel room looking back at his son who was holding a crying Harry "I can't dad I can't go back to that monster not after what he did!" Stiles cried as he kissed his son on the forehead "He forced Harry to watch!" Stiles hissed thought angry tears as he trembled on the bed

"Stiles I need to know do you want me to kill him?" John asked as he tried to keep his anger in control

"Yes." Stiles said without a second thought "You need to save the others dad."

The Sheriff walked over to his son and place a hand on the teen's shoulder and watched him flinch at something that should have been a kind thought. Stiles looked a shamed at the flinch and let more tears roll down his face "I have a friend back in Beacon Hills, I don't have much money on me son but it's all I can do for now. His name is Derek Hale he run's a house for strays he will help you, here is his address he's a good man Stiles." The older fox said. Stiles nodded and took the money John gave him.

"I'm scared." Stiles whispered

"I know kit I know but you're doing a brave thing." He smiled at him as he leaned up and kissed Stiles on the forehead.

…END OF FLASH BACK…

Stiles pulled back and wiped his eyes as he looked back at him with a small smile "Let me make you a cup of coffee." Stiles said to him as he stood up

"Sounds good kit." John said as he stood up still holding Harry in his arms they left the room and head down stairs

In the Kitchen Derek was talking to Scott about Isaac when John and Stiles walked in, John nodded to Scott who nodded back. "I will see you later Derek." Scott said as he turned smiling at Stiles as he left the room. Derek was looking at Stiles as the teen walked over to the kettle

"Derek I want to thank you for you have done." John said holding out his hand to him, the wolf took it and shook it

"I would do it again John." He gave him a small smile.

"You may have to, some of Theo's pack they need an alpha and I think they will need both of our helps." John said

"Of course I would be happy to have some here." Said as he looked at Harry who was sucking his thumb while looking at Derek with golden brown eyes. Stiles smiled at Derek as he put the cups down on the table before he took Harry into his arms and sits down. John and Derek for a moment before the alpha wolf left letting John sit next down across from him

"He likes you." John smiled.

Still the nightmare were the worst for Stiles, Harry still is whimpering and crying in his sleep and it worried Stiles and he wouldn't take the sleeping tablets. He was so worried about the nightmare that his son started to change in to fox during the night. Derek found him one morning crying as he sat in the living room stroking a small white fox that was curled up on his chest. "Stiles." Derek whispered as he entered the living room

"Did I wake you?" He sniffed as he sat up still holding the sleeping fox

"No, what's wrong?" The wolf asked as he sat next to him, the teen sobbed as he rested his head on Derek's shoulder

"Ha…Harry keeps having nightmare and turning into a fox, I'm worried about him." He cried "I can't sleep until I know he's okay." Derek placed his hand on Stiles back and rubbed small soft circles

"I will stay up and watched both of you."

"I can't ask that." Stiles hiccup

"I won't sleep any way." He took Harry out of Stiles hold making the teen whimper as Derek let the teen curl up against his side "I will watch over you." He whispered as Stiles held onto his shirt as Harry licked Derek's hand and curled up between them.


End file.
